Camp Rock Kate and Nate
by Luvlino9
Summary: Kate is going to camp rock for the first time with her mum connie and sister Mitchi. who will she meet there and who will she be? Rubbish summary but story is better. please read I have loads of ideas of where the story will go. I will update regularly. Rated T too be safe for later chapters probably only k/k though.
1. Chapter 1

Let me introduce myself. My name is Kate Amelia Torres and I am 13 (nearly 14). I have a sister named Mitchi and a mum. My dad died when I was 11. I love music. Every aspect of it, singing, instruments everything. I play guitar and piano. I am average in almost every way.i have chocolate eyes and chocolate coloured wavy hair. Oh and I dream about the same boy every night. I don't know why but I think his name is Nate. He looks a lot like me. The only visible difference is that my hair is longer and I am a girl. We have the same build, features, hair colour, eye colour, face shape. If he was a girl or I was a boy we would be identical.

"Kate, Mitchi time to go!" Our mum called up the stairs.

"Let's go Kate I can't wait to get there!" Mitchi told me.

I nodded and picked up my bags to go to Camp Rock. I couldn't wait to get there. It is a perfect place to get noticed and become someone. Emma was telling me just yesterday that I could get signed while away as that's where connect 3 were formed and signed. Emma and Sierra, Sierra is Mitchi's best friend, were obsessed with connect 3 and had been for as long as they have been around.

Mitchi, mum and me climbed into the car and set off preparing for our 5 hour drive! I must have fallen asleep as I was being shaken awake by a very excited Mitchi shouting that we were here.

I jumped up just as excited as my sister. I don't know why but I felt more at home and like there was something to discover there. I had a feeling that the next few days would be a long few days.

We got out of the car and followed our mum to our cabin. The three of us were sharing a cabin. Mum told us to explore the grounds a bit and that if we needed anything to go find her.

Mitchi and I excitedly ran outside. We slowed down and started to walk towards the lake. Mitchi started talking about everything she planned to do over the summer when I saw him. I saw the boy from my dream. He was with two other boys down by the lake. I assume they are brothers but I'm not sure. I hadn't realised I had stopped walking until Mitchi turned around and started asking if I was okay. I zoned back in and looked at Mitchi. I looked at her worried expression and back to the boy at the lake who was still looking straight at me looking as dazed and confused as I felt. I explained everything to Mitchi and she too looked down at the boys by the lake. By know the other two boys had stood in front of Nate and started waving there arms in front of his face. Mitchi looked back at me stunned.

"He..he...he looks just like you." Mitchi stuttered shocked.

"I know, he looks even more like me than he did in my dream and he looked almost identical to me then." I said just as confused.

Mitchi apparently came back to her senses and turned toward Nate before looking back at me. She took my arm and dragged me down to the lake. It amazes me how the boys Nate was with hadn't even seen me yet. I felt myself being dragged down to the lake by my sister. I didn't understand. I thought the boy was all in my head. What astounded me the most was how I seemed to know his name. What am I saying I probably made up the name. Why does he seem to be looking at me in the way I feel? Confused, shocked, dazed and astounded.

Without me realising we had reached the lake and Mitchi cleared her throat while Nate and I just stared at each other. The two boys Nate was with turned around at that and looked at Mitchi before there eyes dropped to me. They quickly looked from me to Nate and back again confusion apparent on both there faces although slightly less apparent on the older boys face.

"Hi I'm Mitchi and this is my sister Kate. Kate seemed to have a dream about your brother there and seemed to have a feeling his name was Nate. Judging by your faces you have realised just like me that they look like a female/male version of each other and just like me are confused." Mitchi said very quickly and bluntly.

The older boy seemed astounded now while the younger of the two looked even more shocked.

"Hi I am Jason and this is Shane and Nate. I think I might be the only one who has any idea what is going on. Is Kate's middle name Amelia?" The older boy said.

"Y...y...yes. How did you know." Mitchi answered with shock and a little fear in her voice.

"I have a theory but I...I im not sure. Come with me I would like to introduce you and Kate to some people." Jason said.

By know Mitchi had let go of my arm and she, Jason and Shane started to walk up the hill.

"Um guys we better go back and collect these two gawping teenagers." Shane said looking back down at us.

The others quickly moved back down the hill and Shane took Nate's arm and Mitchi took mine and started dragging us up the hill. Jason led us into a large room with stacks of chairs in the corners. He pulled to off and sat Nate in one and then moved over too me and sat me in the other.

"Wait here I will be back in a minute." Jason said as he left.

Mitchi turned to Shane and said "do you have any idea what's going on?"

Shane shook his head and said "do you?"

Mitchi just shook her head.

At this moment Jason walked back into the room with a man and a woman who were obviously siblings. He said "Mitchi, Kate this is our mum and Uncle Brown, mum, uncle brown this is Mitchi and Kate." He said pointing to us all as he spoke.

The woman said "is it really you Kate?" I looked at her confused not quite knowing what she meant.

I broke out of my daze and said " I...I...I don't know what your talking about. Do I know you you look familiar?" I asked even more confused than I was a minute ago.

"Mum, uncle Brown I think you are thinking the same as me?" Jason said questionably.

They both nodded in agreement looking again from me to Nate send back again.

"Should we explain?" Jason asked.

Again both adults nodded.

"First I think we should make sure." Brown said.

Jason and the woman nodded.

"Kate what is your middle name?" Brown questioned.

"Why don't I tell you about myself it might limit the questions and save some time so we can get to you explaining quicker." I said.

They nodded and I began "my name is Kate Amelia Torres. I live with my mum and sister Mitchi. I am 13 but will be 14 on August 19. I love music and I sing, play piano and guitar." I finished.

"Ok one more question. Who is your dad?" Brown said.

"Peter Jackson Torres." I said upset.

Mitchi gave me a hug. She too had tears in her eyes. The boys' mum and Brown gave each other a look and nodded.

"I think you should all sit down." There mum said.

We did as she said even Jason.

"Okay Kate you and Nate are..."

**What do you think?**

**I do not own Camp Rock.**

**I am sure you have all worked out what they are going to be told but if it works well for the way I want to start the next chapter to stop there. It would have been way too long if I hadn't stopped there!**

**Please review, follow and favourite. I will update regularly. **

**For those of you reading my other fanfiction I am in the process of writing the next chapter for that so please bare with me, I just had to write this chapter as I had a dream and basically all of this chapter is based on that. I didn't want to forget it so while I wrote this chapter my other story was on hold. I will update every day alternating between this one and my other story. **

**Thanks**

**Luvlino9 **


	2. Chapter 2

"You and Nate are twins." The boys mom said.

I was in shock and denial. This couldn't be true. If it is this make this woman my mom. If that is the case... Who have I been living with my whole life?

"Wha...wha...what?" Nate stuttered.

"You and Kate are twins. The four of you are siblings." She said looking at me and the boys.

Jason moved over to his mom and hugged her.

"Guys it's true I remember Nate having a twin sister called Kate when I was younger." Jason said.

Brown nodded and looked at us. I still hadn't spoken I was in complete shock.

" . have I been living with my whole life? Who is she? Why did you leave me?" I said shocked at what I said as I still didn't believe it.

"I didn't leave you let me explain." The woman said, pulling a chair up to sit in front of me and Nate.

"Maybe I should go." Mitchie said getting up.

"No." Me and the boys mom said at the same time.

"You will want to hear this." The boys mom said. I am not ready to call her mom just yet. Mitchie nodded and sat back down.

"When Kate and Nate were 4 months old I found out my husband had been having an affair for over three years. I also found out that he had had a child with the other woman. Mitchie you were that child. I told him he could stay in the guestroom that night and that he would have to leave first thing in the morning. When I woke up the next morning he had gone and taken Kate with him. He left a note saying that if I tried to get you back and took it to court they would side with him and he would fight me to get not only you but get Nate and the other kids as well. I knew that he would that and since he is your father he could win Kate and Nate if it went to court and that he could possibly take Shane and Jason away too. I couldn't stand that I knew that I would come off even worse if I fought for you so I just hoped that I would see you again whether by chance or whether you and Nate's twin connection would bring us together again and that is what has happened here." She finished.

At least something in my life was partially true Mitchie is my half-sister and my dad was my dad. At least that's something. I was so confused. How could I have three brothers let alone a twin? I guess it makes sense after all I look nothing like my 'mom' I guess I should call her Connie, and I do look identical to Nate and similar to the other boys and my mom.

"Is this all real?" I asked. "I mean it's not some sick joke and it's a coincidence I look like Nate." I asked almost hoping as if it was true my life just got a lot more complicated especially as the boys were connect 3.

"It's true." Brown spoke this time.

I turned and sobbed into Mitchie. What do I do now? As if he could read my mind Nate said.

"So what happens now?" Nate asked. I could tell he was close to tears as well.

"Well that's all up to Kate really but we would love for her to come home with us." Mom said. Wow that's going to take some getting used too.

If anything this made it all worse. What she just said made it even worse. Whatever I do will upset some people. Deep down I knew what I had to do but I wasn't ready to come to terms with it just yet.

Suddenly Mitchie's phone rang and I knew who it would be. Mitchie wiped some tears of her own away and cleared her throat before answering her phone.

"Okay we will be there in a minute…. Yeah I am fine… Bye love you too." Mitchie said to the person on the other end of the phone who I knew would be Connie wondering where we were for kitchen duty.

"That was my mom she wants me and Kate for our kitchen duty." Mitchie said her voice slightly stronger.

I nodded shyly. I had no idea what to say to her. I was slightly angry at her for keeping the fact that she was my step-mom from me but I knew that my dad probably made her hide it from me as I know that Connie kicked him out because she found him sleeping with someone else. I knew she didn't deliberately keep me from seeing my family. She probably didn't know who my family were although if you look at me and Nate it is pretty obvious.

"What should I say to her?" I asked my family.

"The truth I mean she can't be angry at you for finding your real family I mean up till today we had no idea about any of this." Nate said.

"Why don't we come for moral support and to help explain things." Shane said motioning to himself, Nate and Jason.

I nodded and Jason put his arm around me in a big brotherly fashion. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and gave me a light one armed squeeze.

We arrived at the kitchen and Mitchie called to her mom saying we were here and brought extra help. I sighed dreading what was coming.

"About time I am glad you brought help or we would have a lot of angry and hungry campers on our backs." Connie said with her back still turned.

"Mom we need to talk." Mitchie said.

"Is this about why you sounded close to crying on the phone?" Connie said still turned to face the other way.

"Yes," Mitchie said.

"Okay can it wait though sweetie we really need to get these burgers done." Connie answered.

Mitchie looked at us and my tear stained cheeks before looking back at Connie.

"Not really." Mitchie said.

Connie sighed.

"Okay but can Kate and your friends carry on making burgers while we go talk about this." She said. She then turned around and caught sight of my tear stained face and Jason's arm around me. She then looked between us and when she caught sight of Nate a look of realisation appeared on her face.

"Oh. Dinner will have to wait. Come on lets go back to my Cabin." Connie said. The five of us nodded and started to walk towards Connie's cabin with Mitchie leading the way and we leaning on Jason for support as my legs were now shaking and only just supporting my weight.

We walked into the Cabin and Connie sat on the end of her bed with Mitchie next to her. There were three chairs in the Cabin so Jason sat on one with me on his lap and Nate and Shane either side of us.

"My guess would be you have just found out about me being your step mom." Connie said. I nodded and started to cry silent tears again.

"Why did you lie to me? I am not even angry that your my step mom I am angry that you didn't tell me and have lied to me since I was 4 months old. What else have you lied to me about?" I asked still with silent tears streaming down my face.

"I haven't lied about anything else. The only reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't think you would ever see your birth mother again. I didn't know about the boys. Your father told me that we had a fight one day and he went out and got drunk. He said that he was drunk and had sex. He said it turns out that the woman he did it with got pregnant and that when you were 4 months old she turned up and gave you to him and ran away. I was so stupid to believe him. I even took pity on him. I didn't doubt the story at all until I found him cheating on me and then I started to doubt slightly."

"That was 4 years ago why haven't you said anything." I asked still upset only just getting the words out.

"I guess I just hoped this was the first time. I didn't like to think about the possibility that he had been doing it for a while." She said guiltily. "I know I was stupid and naïve but at the time I was just hoping."

I nodded.

"I am so sorry Kate I thought I was doing the right thing keeping it from you I decided to myself that if you were to every run into your real family that I would tell you the truth and accept the fact that you weren't my daughter but I thought that since there is a high chance that will never happen and that I would give you a stable loving home and only tell you if I had too. I would never keep you from your real family. I would never do that. I wouldn't hurt you like that." Connie said sounding remorseful. "I hope you can forgive me."

I nodded and smiled. I would have said something but I couldn't my voice wouldn't work. I looked at Nate and he nodded.

"Thank you. Thank you for telling us the truth. Your story sounds very believable especially as we know he was capable of it. Thank you for raising and loving Kate as if she was your own." Nate said. I nodded and smiled at Connie to let her know I felt the same way.

"Come on then let's get these burgers done we don't want angry campers at us do we." Shane said.

Connie smiled gratefully at us as we all stood up. Jason ended up half carrying to the kitchen as my legs were still not quite working properly. When we got to the kitchen my legs had recovered so I went and gave Connie a hug before getting to work on the burgers.

We had worked on the burgers for about half an hour before we were done and they were in the oven.

"Why don't you kids go enjoy the sun I can take it from here?" Connie said. We all nodded and smiled at her as Mitchie went to give her a hug.

"Kate why don't we go and unpack our bags and meet our cabin mates." Mitchie asked me. I agreed and hugged all the boys before following Mitchie towards our cabin.

We walked into our Cabin and looked around it was massive. Inside there were four girls sitting on a bed. There were 3 bunks in the room so we said hi and asked which one was available. One of the girls stood up.

"Hi my names Caitlyn and this is Tess, Peggy and Ella and that one is free over there. Are you okay you look like you have been crying?" The girl asked kindly pointing to a bunk.

"Yeah i'm fine just had a tough day that's all thanks though. My names Kate and this is Mitchie." I said croakily.

"Okay cool are you too sisters?" Peggy asked getting up to join Caitlyn.

"It's complicated. We will explain why later." Mitchie replied kindly.

We went over to our bunks. I didn't have a lot to unpack there weren't any wardrobes so I left everything folded up in my large suitcase. I pushed it under my bed and pulled out a photo of me, Mitchie and our best friends Sierra and Emma. I pulled out another photo frame this time empty and put it in the top draw leaving the bottom draw empty for Mitchie. Lastly I pulled out a pink alarm clock and put it next to my framed photo. I walked over to the other girls and smiled at them. Caitlyn patted the space next to her and I sat down.

"We were just discussing who we think the hottest member of Connect 3 is. Who do you think is the hottest?" Tess asked me. I couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Umm I'm not really sure." I said suddenly feeling quite awkward. Luckily Mitchie saved me.

"So why don't we explain why it's complicated when it comes to us being sisters." Mitchie said motioning to me.

"Ummmm over to you Mitchie." I said as all the girls looked at me.

"Well we thought we were sisters until about an hour ago when we found out we were only half sisters and we have different mom's." Mitchie said. "Kate can I talk to you for a sec?" Mitchie asked I nodded and stood up.

"I think we should tell them about you being a Gray." Mitchie said.

I shook my head "I would but I don't want them to suddenly want to be friends with me just because I am a Gray." I said.

"Okay a, it will be pretty obvious when we sit with them at dinner don't you think, b, that's Tess Tyler she won't be friends with you just because your siblings are famous considering who her mom is." I nodded.

"I suppose but we still have a hour till dinner so I will tell them before that because I want to get to know them a little first without being questioned." I said. Mitchie nodded understanding.

We walked back to the others and sat back down apologising.

About half an hour had passed and we were already pretty close. I decided since we will be leaving soon I will tell them now.

"Guys I need to tell you something." I said nervously.

"Sure Kate what is it?" Caitlyn asked. We were already best friends and I trusted them all but her the most.

"You know you were talking about Connect 3 earlier." I said slowly. They nodded.

"Have you finally decided who is hotter?" Ella asked. I shook my head and continued.

"Well I found out today that I am their sister and Nate is my twin." I said quickly waiting for their reactions. They squealed and wanted more details. I told them everything and suddenly felt better about everything.

When I finished we walked to dinner all linked arms.

"Looks like Kate and Mitchie have made some friends." Nate said to Shane and Jason from across the grass seeing them come over the hill.

I caught sight of the boys and smiled and pointed them out to the girls. Caitlyn, Tess, Peggy and Ella all squealed quietly and I groaned. It felt weird considering they were my brothers. I started to quickly tell the girls to please act cool and not get star struck at my brothers. I heard three boys chuckle and turned around to see my three brothers. I asked them what was so funny and they simply pointed behind me. I turned around to see my new friends with their mouths open gaping. I groaned and started waving my arms around in front of their faces.

"I doubt that will help poppet." Uncle Brown said from behind me.

He was standing next to me with my mom on his other side. I groaned. Uncle Brown chuckled and passed me a whistle and told Mitchie and my mom to put their fingers in their ears. He quickly followed by putting his hands over my ears. I turned to smile at him and blew the whistle. My friends instantly came back to reality and started holding their ears.

"Next time I tell you not to get star struck at MY BROTHERS you may want to listen." I said grinning.

Everyone laughed apart from Caitlyn, Tess, Peggy and Ella who just frowned.

"It's not our fault your brothers are Connect 3." Ella said grumpily.

"No but I would still rather not to have my best friends gaping at my brothers." I said. They smiled and shrugged and we went into the mess hall to eat. We sat with three other campers called Lola, Barron and Sander. When we had finished eating we all went to bed as I was certainly exhausted from a very stressful day. I fell asleep quickly and as I fell asleep I was pretty sure I could hear Caitlyn, Tess, Ella and Peggy re-launching there conversation on which member of Connect 3 was hotter. I smiled and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Sorry it has been a while. Hope this chapter makes up for it. Please review and if you haven't already follow and favourite. **

**Please check out my other story Camp Rock: The After Party!**

**Thanks**

**Luvlino9**


	3. Chapter 3

Almost 4 weeks had past and several things had happened. I had grown really close to my three brothers especially Nate. Which I guess is understandable considering he is my twin. Nate and I had our fourteenth birthday! I was quite excited by this as I was always the youngest at school and not only did I now have someone the same age as me (literally) but I also had caught up to the rest of my year even if only for a few weeks.

I was eating my lunch when Uncle Brown came over.

"Ello poppets can I please borrow my niece and nephews please." Uncle Brown said when reaching our table. We were sitting with Caitlyn, Mitchie, Tess, Ella, Peggy, Lola, Barron and Sander. We all nodded as Jason, Shane, Nate and I all stood up and followed Uncle Brown.

We soon reached his office and were curious what was going on when he opened the door and said that he would be back in about half an hour as a five minute warning for when we had to go to class. We walked in and were greeted by hugs from our mom. I hugged her tight even though I only saw her a few days ago for Nate and my birthday however when you haven't seen your mom for almost 14 years you tend to miss her more.

"Mom what are you doing here?" I asked when finally I let go.

"We need to talk." Mom said and when seeing the worried look on all four of our faces said. "Don't worry it's not anything bad but we need to talk about what is happening after camp finishes."

"What about it? I thought Kate was coming with us." Nate said voicing my own fears.

"She is don't worry about that. We need to talk about schools." Mom said reassuring us. "We basically have four options. Option 1; Kate transfers schools and goes to the boys' current school. Option 2; the boys transfers schools and go to Kate's current school. Option 3; you all move to a new school. Option 4; you all get home schooled. So Kate what will it be." Mom said.

"Why me, I said my voice shaking slightly. I was shocked. Why me?

"Because you are currently going through a lot of changes with effectively moving families. Moving house. I think you deserve to at least choose your school." Mom said.

"Mom's right. You deserve it Kate." Jason said from behind me.

"But say I did choose. It's not fair on you guy especially you Jason it's your senior year." I said back. "I don't mind honestly." I concluded.

"Please Kate we don't mind where we go to school. Besides if what you choose is too bad we promise we will tell you and we can think about transferring then but you choose what we do at least to start with." Shane said.

I looked at their faces and nodded. The four of them instantly looked triumphant.

I didn't know what I wanted to do. I mean I don't want to be home schooled certainly not for most of it. Obviously if the boys go on tour during school and I choose to go with them then I will probably be home schooled but until then I would prefer to go to school. I wanted to stay at my current school so that I can see Emma, Sierra and Mitchie as much as possible but I equally want to get away from the bullying. I also know that if I was too move schools people might want to be friends with me just because I am Connect 3's sister and at least if I stayed at my current school I would know who was trying to use me. I also however didn't want the boys to be chased around school by screaming fans though so I didn't know what to do.

"I don't know what I want to do." I said shyly.

"Don't worry about fans and screaming girls we are used to them and know how to cope with them. They will soon get used to us and will soon not be bothered by us and will treat us like normal kids. That's what happened at all of our previous schools we have been to since being Connect 3." Nate said.

"It's scary how you can do that Nate it's like you can see what I am thinking." I said to Nate. "Thanks though it was really helpful." Nate grinned smugly. "If it is okay with everyone I would like to stay at my current school. It means I can see Mitchie, Emma and Sierra more and if people try to use me to get to you I know who is genuinely wanting to be my friend for me and who wants to be my friend to get to you based on how they have treated me in the past." I decided. "Just so you know though there are LOADS of Connect 3 fans at my school." I finished.

"Awesome I have been wanting to have a change of scenery for a while." Jason said. "That school seriously needs to re-decorate and refurbish the bathrooms." Jason said. All three of the boys shivered at this and I giggled.

"That's settled then. I will call your old school boys and call the new school and get you transferred there. I will talk to the principle about getting Nate in the same classes as Kate and Shane I will see about getting you in as many classes as possible with Mitchie but I can't make any promises. Jason I am sorry but we don't know any other seniors to get you in the same classes with. What four subjects do you all want to take on top of the usual? Kate I presume you have already picked yours out…" Mom said. I nodded. "So what do you boys want to take? Kate if there is one that they say that the school doesn't do or there is one you think they will like better then say and we will go from there." I nodded again. "Nate I presume you will want the same as Kate?" Mom asked.

"Yep we have the same tastes so I think that will be fine. Let me guess Music, Dance, Drama and Music Production." I nodded.

"I will take the same as Nate and Kate they are my kind of things too." Shane said.

"Me too. Although can I change Dance to woodtech so I can make a birdhouse?" Jason questioned.

"You don't have to you have to do technology anyway so you can't choose woodtech on its own." I answered him.

"Awesome! Put me down for the same as the others." Jason said.

"So that's settled then. You are all advanced in Music and dance so I might be able to get you in the same classes for them." Mom said. We all nodded.

"Mom the school will have my surname still as Torres so could you talk to the school and get it changed on the register?" I asked.

"Of course." Mom said beaming. "You better go to class you have ten minutes. I am going to go home to arrange everything before you all go home so I will see you at final jam in a few weeks."

"Okay see you soon." I said hugging her. The boys did the same and we quickly left and went to our classes.

"I can't believe final jam is tomorrow." Caitlyn said.

"I know I don't want to go home yet." Mitchie said.

"At least you have been to your home before I am going to a new house in a new neibourhood with paparazzi everywhere. I am terrified about going home." I said.

"It will be weird going home without you though Kate." Mitchie said hugging me. I hugged her back.

"Thanks Kate I just remembered I am moving too although I don't even know where abouts I am moving too as my parents won't tell me and I have too go to a new school and make friends." Caitlyn said sadly.

"Okay this is getting depressing group hug!" Ella said. We all pounced on top of her hugging each other.

"Come on let's get to bed we have a big day tomorrow." Peggy said.

We all got off Ella and went to our own bunks. As well as the photo of me, Mitchie, Emma and Sierra there was now a photo of Jason, Shane, Nate and me in the other frame I brought with me. I soon drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning I shot up like a dart after looking at my clock. I had five minutes till breakfast. I panicked knowing I was supposed to help Connie make breakfast and then I should have met up with the boys five minutes ago. Why hadn't anyone woken me up? I looked into the other bunks and they were all empty. I quickly pulled on a white and blue patterned dress and my white converse. I simply brushed my long wavy hair and ran towards the mess hall.

When I got there I saw everyone waiting for me at our usual table.

"How come none of you woke me up?" I asked confused.

"We just thought you would enjoy a bit of extra sleep you have been getting up really early every day all summer and as we go back to school in three days we thought you should get a little extra sleep." Mitchie said.

"I know but I was supposed to help Connie in the kitchen. She will be so angry with me." I said.

"No she won't she had the eleven of us help her so don't worry we explained that we were letting you sleep in and why and she completely agreed with us so please stop worrying." Tess said.

"Thank you guys I really appreciate it. Although you know you didn't have too." I said.

"No we didn't have to but we wanted to." Nate said smiling at me. I hugged him and sat in my usual spot between Nate and Caitlyn.

When we finished eating we went to practice for final jam later. Caitlyn mixed everyone's backing track so I already had that sorted and now just had to practice my vocals. We all split to go in different directions. The boys weren't allowed to compete obviously so they came to keep me company and give me pointers. We all agreed to meet each other by the lake in an hour where we would perform to each other and then we would just help Uncle Brown set up and just relax until dinner. I chose to sing _'who will I be' _and after my first run through the boys just said it was perfect and suggested we just go down to the lake now and wait for the others as they said mine wouldn't get any better. I wasn't one hundred percent sure that they weren't being biased but agreed all the same.

Soon enough we were sitting in the dining hall all terrified despite the boys' attempts at reassuring us.

"Good evening campers as you all know we have final jam tonight and in my hands I have the order people will be competing in. I expect you all to be at the stage ready to compete in half an hour which is when my nephews will be presenting the show." Brown said. "Now the order goes…. Barron, Sander, Ella, Lola followed by Tess then Peggy, followed by Kate, then Mitchie….." He read from the list. That was good I wasn't first or last. When he had finished reading the list of names we all stood up and made our way to the stage.

"Relax okay your all amazing so calm down." Shane said to us all.

"Maybe but everyone in this whole camp is amazing what if they are just more amazing." Ella said.

"Even if they are we know that you will all do great no matter what." Jason said.

"Thanks guys." I said hugging them the boys.

"Group hug!" Jason shouted. We all moved in and had a massive group hug before the boys were called on stage to present. The rest of the night was kind of a blur until I heard my name being called. My legs however would not move. I heard them call my name again but I just stood there frozen to the spot.

"You okay?" Nate asked me worriedly after rushing off the stage. I nodded. I wanted to scream and shout NO but I couldn't I knew I couldn't. Nate seemed to know what I was thinking. "I can move on to Mitchie if you don't want to perform anymore." Nate said reassuringly. I shook my head I knew that if I didn't go on I would a, not live up to my family name, b let my family down, c let myself down and d I would never get over my stage fright. Nate hugged me and took my hand to lead me on stage he nodded at Jason and Shane who were still on stage keeping the crowd busy. Nate led me to the middle of the stage and whispered in my ear. "We will stay on stage we will just stand at the back okay?" I nodded.

My music started and without noticing I started to sing.

_Whooo..._

_Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah!_

_How to choose?_

_Who to be?_

_Well, let's see_

_There are so many choices now._

_Play guitar, be a movie star._

_In my head, a voice says_

_Why not, try everything?_

_Why stop, reach for any dream?_

_I can rock, cause it's my life._

_And now's the time_

_Who will I be?_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be?_

_Yes, I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be?_

_Yeah yeah..._

_If I decide,_

_I'm the girl to change the world_

_I can do it any time._

_Opportunity right in front of me_

_And the choice is all mine_

_Why not, try everything?_

_Why stop, reach for any dream?_

_I can rock, cause it's my life._

_And now's the time_

_Who will I be?_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be?_

_Yes, I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be?_

_I wanna find the who I am inside._

_Who will I be?_

_I wanna show the, the way that I can shine..._

_Yeah... Oh yeah... Yeah..._

_Who will I be?_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be?_

_Yes, I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be?_

_Whooo... Who will I be?_

_Who will I be!_

I finished and was brought back to earth. I did it I conquered my fear. People were clapping they actually enjoyed my performance. Wow!

"Kate Gray everyone." Jason said with a proud look on his face.

I waved and ran back stage. The night continued and they were about to announce the winner. I couldn't care if I won or lost at this point in my mind I had already won as I had conquered my fear.

"The winner is… Peggy Dupree!" Jason said. I hugged Peggy and pushed her on to the stage as she just stood there in shock. She hugged Jason, Shane and Nate and took the trophy they offered her before running back stage and pulling us all into a group hug.

We spent a few hours celebrating before deciding to go to sleep. I still couldn't believe this was my last night at camp rock.

I woke up to Tess shaking me saying that they all wanted for us to spend us much time together today as possible so we would all be helping in the kitchen so that we weren't apart. I was quite confused as my alarm should have gone off to wake us up in time to go. I looked at my alarm and saw that it was only five am.

"Tess its five am why are you waking me up so early?" I groaned.

"Because it means we can spend more time together. Besides we can all sleep on the way home." Tess said way too cheerfully for my liking.

I groaned and sat up as she went around waking up the others. Within five minutes Tess had managed to pester us enough so we were dressed. We were all grumpy from lack of sleep as we didn't get to sleep until about one o'clock.

"Come on lets go wake the boys." Tess said.

"No let's not. Nate and Jason wouldn't be too bad but Shane is definitely not a morning person let alone a five am person. He would be way too grumpy." I said putting my foot down as the others could get away from Shane at midday but I am stuck with him all day.

"I'm sure he isn't that bad." Tess said.

"He is! Jason told me once that he got a black eye from trying to wake up Shane one day, and that was later than this!" I said.

"Fine we will wait we are meeting them for kitchen duty at six thirty anyway." Tess said defeated.

"What exactly are we going to do this morning anyway as we can't make much noise as everyone is still asleep." Caitlyn asked.

"I didn't think that far I only thought about getting everyone up." Tess said. Everyone groaned.

"Jason has been bugging Shane, Nate and me to make him a birdhouse all summer so why don't we make him a birdhouse." I suggested. Everyone nodded.

"Hold on how exactly we are going to find materials to make a birdhouse." Peggy said. I rummaged around under my bed.

"I was going to give Jason this for his birthday but why not use it now." I said pulling out a do it yourself birdhouse-building kit. Everyone nodded knowing there was nothing else to do.

After an hour we were done and were quite pleased with ourselves.

"Let's go wake the boys and give Jason his birdhouse. You never know he might wake Shane for us if we give him a birdhouse." Mitchie said. I nodded after all we were supposed to meet them in the kitchen in twenty minutes so they might already be up. We stood up and I picked up the birdhouse.

When we reached there cabin Tess knocked nervously. We were greeted by a tired half asleep Jason. Before he could say anything about us being there so early I passed him the birdhouse. He quickly woke up and hugged me tightly.

He told us too come in so we did with me leading the way. Shane was still asleep and Nate was stirring.

"You wake up Nate. Knowing you two and your freaky twin bond you probably know the best way too wake him up." Jason said. I walked over to Nate and bent down. I shook him gently and quietly said his name.

"Jason what's wrong why are you waking me up and why so nicely all of a sudden?" Nate asked with his eyes still shut.

"Nate it's me." I said.

"Kate what's going on?" Nate said opening his eyes.

"Nothing don't worry it's our last day at camp so Tess woke us girls up at five am and wanted to wake you boys up at five am as well but I said no because well you know what Shane is like in the morning. Anyway so we made Jason a birdhouse because we had nothing to do and then came over here to bribe him to make him wake up Shane and I woke you up." I said.

"Oh well you can wake me up more often." Nate said. "Oh and you might want to step back while Jason wakes up Shane." I stepped back and sat on the edge of Nate's bed.

Jason pulled out a catapult and loaded it with a spongy ball. I looked at Nate in confusion.

"After the whole getting punched in the face incident this is how we wake up Shane." Nate said.

I nodded and watched Jason. Jason released the catapult at hit Shane squarely in the head.

"To be honest guys if that's how you wake him up I'm not surprised he punched you in the head." I said.

"This is how we have woken him up since the punching in the head incident." Nate said.

I nodded again and watched Jason reload the catapult. He released it again and Shane shot up like a pin waving his arms around.

"Now I see why I had to step back." I said giggling. We all laughed apart from Shane who just looked annoyed.

"We will go now and meet you three in the kitchen in five minutes." Tess said.

"FIVE MINUTES! Looks like my hair is staying curly today." Shane said grumpily. We all laughed at this and left.

Five minutes later Nate and Jason appeared dragging Shane with them. We all laughed at Shane and at Jason and Nate's faces.

"Why couldn't I have ten more minutes?" Shane said grumpily.

"Because you love me and want to help us in the kitchen." I said sweetly. Shane's expression softened slightly.

"Fine." He said. I ran up to hug him and then hugged Nate and Jason.

We set off to work in the kitchen and within ten minutes were done.

Too soon it was time to leave and the girls and I were sharing very tearful goodbyes. Everyone had left and it was just Mitchie, Connie, Brown, Jason, Shane, Nate and I. Brown was going home with me and the boys while Connie was just loading her van.

"It feels strange too be going without you." Mitchie said.

"I know but we will see each other soon. Call me as soon as you get home." I said.

She nodded and we hugged. Connie came over and said that she and Mitchie had to go and we let go. I hugged Connie and thanked her before letting go and giving Mitchie one last hug. They left and I waved sadly.

"Don't worry I know it will be strange not seeing them every day and living with them but at least you will see Mitchie at least every weekday." Nate said coming and standing next to me. I nodded and hugged him.

Behind me I heard an engine and a limo pulled up. I looked at Nate in shock and he nodded.

"Cool our rides here. Shane, Uncle Brown cars here." Jason said casually. I was still in shock.

"This is how were getting home?" I asked.

"Yup." Shane said from behind me.

"Wow!" I said.

"I know it's incredible I remember the first time I got in a limo it was like a dream." Nate said.

We got in and drove away from Camp Rock for the year.


	4. Chapter 4

On the way home I got a text from Emma saying; _'just saw your mom's van go past. Hope you had a great time at camp I am on my way over now to help you unpack and hear all about it! __' _

"Oh no." I said.

"What are you ok?" Jason asked me worriedly.

"My friend Emma just texted me saying she is on her way to 'my house' now I want to tell her face to face not over the phone but if she gets to Mitchie's before I tell her she will hate me for keeping this from her." I said panicking.

"I have an idea. How long will it take her to walk from her house to Mitchie's?" Shane asked.

"Ten minutes why?" I answered.

"Phone Mitchie and put her on speaker phone." Shane told me. I did what he said and put my phone on speaker.

(KATE, **MITCHIE, **_SHANE,_)

**Hey Kate miss me already?**

Yep but that's not why I am calling.

**Okay why are you calling then I just got home and need to unpack. Are you okay?**

I am fine I just got a text from Emma saying she saw Connie's van and is on her way to yours.

**Okay now I understand. What are we going to do Sierra and Emma will hate us if they find out but we wanted to tell them face to face. I guess we didn't think about this as they would come over knowing them or what if the paparazzi see you going into Connect 3's house there are loads of ways they could find out!**

_That's where I come in._

**Am I on speaker by any chance because that sounded like Shane?**

Yep

_Your right we should have thought up a plan about that we have paparazzi covered but not your friends. I literally just thought of a plan though. On the way back we can drop Kate at the mall as it's in between our house and yours. We can then continue going home. If Kate calls Emma and Sierra and tells them to go home and that you will pick them up in a few minutes and go to the mall don't say why just say you will meet them there and then you can tell each other all about your summers. Then when you get to the mall Kate will get in the car with you guys and will direct you to ours. Then we can explain when they get home together and they have no reason to be angry and problem solved._

I am actually impressed Shane that would work only I don't actually know the way home yet.

_Before we get there I can programme the address into your phone and you can use that._

Cool I'm okay with that if you are Mitch.

**Sounds like a plan hold on let me just check with my mom to check that is okay… yep I am good to go I will leave now so call Emma and we will be at the mall in ten minutes if I go now. How far are you away?**

About five minutes which is good because it will be more to explain if they see me get out of a limo.

**Cool now phone Emma before she gets here.**

Will do. Bye.

**Bye thanks Shane.**

_No problem bye._

I hung up the phone and immediately dialled Emma's number.

(KATE, **EMMA**)

Hey Em

**Hey Kate I am almost at your house.**

I need you to go home. I will explain later Mitchie is going to pick you and Sierra up any minute and then I will meet you at the mall.

**Okay but why aren't you going with Mitchie, Sierra and me?**

I will explain later just please be patient and wait till then I will meet you at the mall in about ten minutes.

**Okay bye.**

_(achoo)_

**What was that?**

Nothing it was just my allergies

**Okay then take some piriton. Bye.**

Will do bye.

"Jason! You almost blew it! Its lucky I could blame it on hayfever." I said.

"Sorry sis." Jason said guiltily.

Five minutes passed.

"Drop me here just in case they are early or anyone see's me getting out of a limo." I said.

"Okay be careful. Here go get an ice-cream with your friends or something give us a chance to get home and sorted before you guys get home." Jason said handing me a five pound note.

"Jason no I have some money on me I will pay." I said handing him his money.

"I want to I haven't been able to do the little things like take you for ice-cream that big brothers do so just take it. Besides it's not like I am going to run out of money." Jason said. I knew arguing would not do anything so nodded and hugged him. I guess there are perks to having a rock star brother.

I got out of the limo and walked round to the front of the mall. I should have known Mitchie would rush.

"Guys!" I said waving at them. They saw me and Emma and Sierra ran at me with such a force they almost knocked me over.

"Okay explain missy." Emma said.

"Not now. Why don't we go get some ice-cream and you can tell us about your summers." I said hopefully.

They nodded and we entered the mall. We ate and soon were on our way to my house. Emma and Sierra had questioned Mitchie and me all the way home on where we are going and how our summers were. Every single time Mitchie and I answered that they will see or tell you later. It was when we pulled into my road that the questions changed.

"Kate, Mitchie why are we here only the richest and the most famous live down here?" Emma asked.

Again we answered that they will see.

"Here." I said to Mitchie as we pulled up outside my new house. I couldn't help but gaup and instantly panicked when I saw the high gates. I walked up to the front and pressed the call button.

"Who is it?" the voice on the intercom said.

"Hi Gary it's Kate." I said like the boys had told me they said they would inform Gary I was coming.

"Ah Miss Kate come in quickly." Gary said. I motioned for the others to follow me they all looked incredibly shocked.

Leading up to the house was a gravel path wide enough for two cars. It was straight before going into a loop. I walked up to the front door and opened it nervously. I hope I won't be this nervous going home every day. I couldn't help but gaze in awe just like the others when I saw the house. I was scared to touch anything or walk anywhere for fear or ruining it.

"Wow." Mitchie said from behind me.

"I know." I said.

"Guys whats going on?" Emma asked.

Again we answered with a you'll see and walked in.

The boys had told me that when I came in the front door to go forward and go through the first door on the right and they would be waiting there. I walked forward and saw the correct door and stopped outside it. I turned to look at Emma and Sierra.

"I need you to promise that no matter what you won't freak out and won't hate me okay." I said. They both nodded clearly lost for words. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

What I saw was a large lounge with three sofas's, a glass coffee table, a flat screen television and loads more. So far this was like a dream house. I walked in allowing the others to walk in to. I caught sight of my brothers, mom and uncle brown and went over to them. The others were still looking around the room in awe. I cleared my throat and the three of them looked over at me. Emma and Sierra caught sight of me and looked to the left of me where Nate was standing. They both instantly screamed loudly and looked like they would faint.

"Do they always do that?" Jason said whispering in my ear. I shook my head and looked back at them hoping they had calmed down. They clearly hadn't and were still jumping up and down on the spot screaming. I sighed and moved forward. I pushed the two of them towards the sofa and pushed them so they were sitting down.

"No freaking out remember." I said.

"C..C…C…CONNECT 3! We are this close to Connect 3!" Sierra and Emma said looking at each other.

"Please don't start screaming again." I pleaded. They nodded.

"I think we need to explain." Mitchie said. I nodded this time and moved back over to where my family stood.

"Okay Emma, Sierra I would like you to meet my elder brothers Jason and Shane. My twin brother Nate, my mom and my uncle Brown." I said motioning to them all in turn.

I looked back towards Emma and Sierra and saw them both slouched on the couch out cold.

"Have they just fainted?" Uncle Brown said.

"Looks like it I mean I guess it's not every day you find that your best friend who you have known since kindergarten has three celebrity brothers let alone you three who they have loved since you first released music. Seriously they must have been two of your first ever fans." I said. When I finished they started to stir.

"W..where am I? WOW! Mitchie what are we doing here?" Sierra said briefly looking around only seeing Mitchie who was sitting on one of the couches opposite them while I was the other side of the room with the others.

"Do you not remember what just happened?" Mitchie asked.

"No I had an amazing dream though about Connect 3 and Kate." Emma said.

"Me too." Sierra agreed.

"That wasn't a dream." Jason said speaking up.

"OMG your Jason from Connect 3." Emma said trying desperately to fix her hair even though it looked fine.

"The one and only." Jason said.

"And don't forget his awesome brothers and bandmates." Shane said pulling Nate with him.

"OMG! I think I am going to faint!" Sierra said excitedly.

"Please don't you already have once." I stepped forward to stand in the light next to the boys.

"Why would we have fainted?" Emma said confusion evident in her voice.

"Well you see that 'dream' you had wasn't a dream. It all just happened about five minutes ago and you fainted." Mitchie said.

"Wait all of it? So you are saying Kate is Connect 3's sister?" Sierra asked. We all nodded even mom and Uncle Brown who stood behind me both with a hand on each of my shoulders.

"WOAH! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US?" Emma and Sierra said both with shock and hurt in the voices.

"We only found out at Camp and we kinda wanted to say it in person not over the phone and then at the mall and in the car when you were asking questions we didn't want to say and you think we were lying and hate us so we waited until we were here so the boys could be here to prove to you we aren't lying." I said. Hoping they would believe us.

"So that's why we always thought you looked like Nate." Sierra said.

"Hold up is Nate the boy you were dreaming about all these years after all you said he looked like you?" Emma asked.

"Yup." I said popping the p.

"You could quite literally say I am the boy of her dreams." Nate said waving his arms around in a mystical fashion. I playfully punched him on the arm and looked back at my astounded friends.

"It makes sense why you said you don't fancy any of them and why you never participated in our conversations about which one is hotter now." Emma said.

"Okay I find that very rude. It is obvious I am the hottest. There really isn't any discussion." Shane said.

"So not true little brother." Jason said.

"Yeah it's obvious I am the hottest. Right Kate?" Nate said.

"Absolutely. Out of the boys that is." I said high-fiving Nate and giggling at Shane's face.

"If you are there sister why have you lived with Mitchie and Connie your whole life?" Sierra said.

"Could someone else explain that please." I asked. My voice cracked and I felt tears well up. Nate moved over to me and hugged me. I noticed tears in his eyes as well although I suspected they were tears of anger about dad taking me more than anything else.

"I will." Mom said I pulled away from Nate and smiled at her before hugging her. I pulled away and she explained the whole story. By this point I was crying silent tears at the thought of what he did. Jason pulled me into a hug upon seeing the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"So Mitchie is your half-sister and Connie was your step-mom?" Emma asked in confirmation. I nodded.

"What is happening now?" Emma asked. Clearly seeing I was in no fit state to explain Shane started to explain.

"Kate is coming to live with us here. We will all be attending your school as it would be easier for Kate what with all the changes she is currently going through it would be one less thing. Plus that way she can see you guys more often." Shane finished.

"Okay just so you know you will most probably be attacked by fan girls." Emma said. The boys nodded and we all moved to sit on the couch.

"I can't believe I won't see you every day and be able to pop round to see you whenever I want." Emma said sounding deflated.

"Why don't you girls stay over tonight? That's if your parents will agree. Connie will but I don't know your parents." Mom said walking into the room.

We all nodded enthusiastically.

"Are you sure?" Sierra said. Mom nodded and I got up and ran over to her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said while hugging my mom.

"Of course besides I want to take you girls shopping tomorrow. There is a premier next Saturday that the boys are invited to that you are all invited to so I am taking you dress shopping. Besides Kate and I need to get her stuff for school." Mom said.

"You don't have to honestly." Mitchie said.

"I want to I haven't had girls to shop for and with and I want to spoil my daughter and her friends now I have the chance. We should make a day of it and get manicures etc." Mom said getting very excited for a middle aged woman.

"That would be amazing mom but like Mitchie said you don't have to." I said.

"I want to. Now call your parents." Mom said. I hugged her again and said thank you before saying to the girls.

"Come on girls phone your parents and then maybe the boys can show us around after all this is my first time here to." I said to the girls and the last part to the boys.

"Of course." Nate said.

The girls phoned their parents and were quickly saying thanks and hanging up.

"Soooo." I asked.

"Were aloud." Sierra said.

"Me to." Mitchie followed. We stood up and had a quick group hug before Jason shouted that he wanted to join in so he joined in pulling Shane and Nate with him. Classic Jason and his hugs.

"Come on girls let's get this tour started." Nate said putting his hands on his hips for us to put our arms through while Jason did the same behind him and Shane went ahead to get the doors. All of us girls giggled while Emma and I linked arms with Nate and Mitchie and Sierra did the same with Jason. The tour of the house took ages with each room better than the last. The whole house was beautiful.

"We have saved the best till last. I present to you Kate's new room." Shane said opening the door and bowing.

I giggled excitedly and walked in. It was gorgeous. I am pretty sure that minus posters of Connect 3 it was any teenage girls dream room. It was massive. The walls were painted a gorgeous purple, not to dark and not to light, and white. The ceiling of the room was painted like the night sky with small built in lights for stars it was the most incredible sight I have ever seen. The floor was a glossy, white wooden floor with a large purple rug. In the middle there was a queen sized bed with white sheets, duvet and pillows. On the bed there were five pillows layered up with 3 different purples, the two at the edge at the back were one shade the two further in were another shade and the one at the front in the middle was another shade. Opposite the bed was a large flat screen TV with a DVD player built into the wall underneath. Either side of the TV were two doors. One lead to another room with cupboards and drawers and a remote. I later learned from the boys that all my clothes were sorted into dresses, shoes etc. and that each button opened another section of clothing so for example if I wanted to wear a jacket my jackets were number 4 on the remote. The other door led to a large bathroom with a mirror, sink, bath and shower. The floor was the same as the bedroom and in the middle there was a fluffy white rug the same as the one in the bedroom only white and slightly smaller. On one of the walls in my room there were five frames. The first one had a picture of me and Mitchie which underneath in curly writing said sisters forever. The second one in was of Caitlyn, Tess, Peggy, Ella, Mitchie and me. The middle one had a picture of Jason, Shane, Nate and I. The one on the other side of that was the one of Sierra, Emma, Mitchie and me and the last one was of me and mom. On the opposite wall were three white shelves that were built into the wall. Underneath the shelves was a large desk/dressing table with a large mirror with lights around the edge. On top of the desk was my laptop. Pushed underneath the desk was a circular purple chair with wheels, it was fluffy and had a low back. It had a cushioned seat and a gap at the bottom of your back. Above the bed was my name written in fairy lights on the wall that I could change the brightness of and if I wanted them on or off with a remote that was sat on my purple and white bedside. Also on my bedside sat a purple alarm clock. Around the room were various different purple and white seats from beanbags to a sofa.

"Wow!" I said. "Guys this is amazing. This is literally my dream room. Let me guess Mitchie helped design it seen as about 6 months ago we were thinking about our dream room."

"Yep although this is the first time I have seen it and I must say that you have good taste. The boys did all the work though apart from your clothes. Tess, Peggy, Ella, Caitlyn, your mom and I designed your closet and stocked it with loads of clothes!" Mitchie said.

"Thank you so much all of you!" I said tearfully hugging them all. "Boys this must have cost so much how and why did you do it?" I said.

"Hey anything for our baby sister. Besides we can afford it so don't worry about the cost." Jason said.

"Okay I am the same age as Nate! Thank you though I know you can afford it but still you didn't have to!" I said.

"We know we didn't have to but like mom said with shopping and stuff tomorrow we wanted to. You're right you are the same age as Nate which is why he is our baby brother and you are our baby sister." Shane said. Nate and I groaned at the nicknames. I thanked the boys again and hugged them.

"Girls what would you like for dinner tonight?" I heard my mom call.

"What do you fancy girls?" I asked them. They thought for a moment before deciding on pizza. I called to my mom to ask her if we could have pizza and she agreed and asked us to ask the boys to order it and that we could all have pizza. The boys ordered margherita, barbeque chicken, meat feast, pepperoni and ham and pineapple pizza's before hanging up.

When the pizza came we all ate in the lounge before we all went to our rooms to change and then we all met downstairs again to watch movies until bed. We watched three movies before going to bed. I settled down in my comfy new bed and was asleep within minutes.

The following morning I was woken up by Nate and he told me that we should get up I looked at my alarm clock and realised that it was 9:30 I got up and showered while Nate got the others up. When I walked out of the bathroom Mitchie told me Nate left to see if Jason had managed to get Shane up without being punched while we got ready. I explained to Sierra and Emma about the whole punching in the face incident while Mitchie showered. I decided to go investigate my new closet seen as there were three girls in there that needed to showers o I figured I had time. I pressed all the different buttons and saw the extent of my wardrobe. I had more clothes than I knew what to do with, plus 26 pairs of shoes. It took me half an hour just to choose my clothes. I decided to go for a strapless purple dress which had two white strips towards the bottom and a thin white belt around my waist. The dress ended above my knee. I accessorised with white converse and a charm bracelet that I got for my thirteenth birthday. I went out to my room and sat at my desk/dressing table to do my make-up. I did it simply and just did eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, bronzer and lipstick. I was quite happy with my look and realised that the room was empty. I guess I must have taken longer in my wardrobe than I thought. I stood up and went downstairs. It wasn't hard to find as there was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Sure enough when I walked in I saw pancakes, hash browns, sausages, bacon, toast and eggs.

"Wow! Who cooked?" I asked impressed.

"Me." Jason said. I looked at him surprised. "Well when we first went on tour someone had to learn to cook and at the time I felt responsible for Shane and Nate as the oldest and thought I would get fried instead of the eggs if one of them burnt themselves." Jason explained. I nodded and sat at the island in between Nate and Mitchie. We all silently started to eat and ate quite quickly. Jason really was a good cook.

"Do you two realise how much you dress alike?" Emma asked me and Nate. We looked at each other and then at each other's clothing. Nate was wearing white jeans and a purple shirt. We looked up at each other again and laughed.

"No I guess it's a twin thing." Nate and I said at the same time causing more laughs. We finished eating, stood up and walked over to the sofa's to watch some TV.

"Ooh can we watch hot tunes?" Sierra asked. The boys laughed but put hot tunes on.

"_Yesterday a unknown car with four girls entered the Gray residence where heart-throbs Connect 3 live. Who are these girls? Our source says they didn't get a good look but that all four of the girls had dark hair. Could there be new love on sight for the boys of Connect 3? We, like all of their fans hope there is some other reason for the girls' presence but it seems unlikely after the girls didn't seem to leave last night. We will keep you updated here at hot tunes." _The hot tunes reporter said.

"I don't understand I thought the whole road was private and that no pap's are allowed anywhere near here?" I asked confused. The boys shook their heads just as confused.

"It is. I think that someone has gone undercover and hid in a bush or someone in the road has spoken to hot tunes after all it says a source not a hot tunes reporter like it normally would. Besides it's not just famous people that live here anyone who has the money can live here. We lived here before we were famous." Jason said. We nodded.

"Who would do this? What are we going to do?" Mitchie asked. We all shook our heads. None of us had any idea who would do this or what we should do.

"On the bright side they don't know who you are." Shane said. We nodded after all that was something although they will know who we are soon enough when we go to the premier on Saturday.

"Yeah although they will on the premier next Saturday. I say that we book a press conference or interview as soon as possible to stamp out the dating rumours and it would be a good time to tell them about you to." Nate said saying the last part to me. We nodded.

"When we go out shopping with mom today though they might get even more suspicious." I said.

"You don't need to worry about that. Your mom's not well so she won't be coming with you. Here she wanted me to give you her credit card and for me to give you the pin." Uncle Brown said to me walking into the room. He handed me the card and whispered the pin in my ear. "She wants you to buy your school stuff and dresses for all of you. She also wants you to get the manicures and pampering stuff you were going to do when she was coming." Brown said straightening up.

"Oh I hope she gets better soon." Emma said. We all nodded.

"What if whoever told hot tunes all that stuff is still outside how are we going to get out?" Sierra asked.

"What stuff?" Uncle Brown asked. We filled him in and he nodded in understandment. "Go in one of the cars with tinted windows I can drive you so we don't have to park just in case someone recognises the car. I can then come back and pick you girls up later."

"That would work but how are the girls going to get out going home?" I asked. "Plus it's not fair for you to have to drive us around."

"I honestly don't mind, however you are right about the car." Uncle Brown said.

"Well what about Big Rob drives Mitchie's car to the mall and then Uncle Brown you can go pick up Big Rob and Kate while the girls go home in Mitchie's car." Shane said.

"Shane what is with you the last two days you have actually said something intelligent on both days." Nate said.

"I have my moments." Shane said simply. We all nodded and agreed on the plan.

Soon after we left and went to the mall. We found dresses within an hour and went to the massages mom had booked us. We then went to get the manicures and pedicures that mom had again booked before getting something to eat. After that we went to get my school supplies. We left the mall and went our separate ways soon after four. I felt amazing and relaxed but guilty at the same time about Rob bringing the car, Uncle Brown having to drop us off and pick us up, about mom paying when it must have cost a lot and about mom missing out on the day but it couldn't stop the relaxed feeling I had and the feeling that nothing could go wrong. I wasn't even worried about school in a couple of days. I was happy.

**Bad ending I know but sorry about that. Next chapter will skip Sunday and go straight to Monday. **

**Thanks **

**Luvlino9**


End file.
